


(I am here) To revenge, to resolve, to be longed for

by Fae



Category: I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Eventual Brother/Brother Incest, Eventual Smut, Giuliano Ha la Faccia Come il Culo, M/M, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: Chi vuol esser lieto, sia: di doman non v'è certezza.Lorenzo scherza col fuoco, Giuliano lo prende troppo sul serio e Francesco ci finisce - letteralmente - in mezzo.
Relationships: Giuliano de' Medici/Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	(I am here) To revenge, to resolve, to be longed for

**Author's Note:**

> \- ambientata a metà 2x04, durante e dopo le nozze di Bianca e Guglielmo.  
> \- ho iniziato a plottare questa cosa che la 2x04 era appena finita, perchè se i primi due episodi ci avevano collettivamente abbagliato con l'UST Francesco/Giuliano i secondi due ci hanno introdotto nel meraviglioso mondo del Lorenzo/Francesco, chiudendo poi con l'angst finale Lorenzo/Giuliano a Volterra, ed è stato a quel punto che ho deciso che la threesome era chiaramente la via per risolvere tutto. Ciò che ancora non sapevo è che quest'OT3 mi avrebbe mangiato la vita e mi sarei ritrovata a sclerarci su 24/7 in allegra compagnia (<3) sviscerandolo in tutte le sfumature e gli universi alternativi possibili, ma questa è un'altra storia.  
> \- featuring: gli headcanon collettivi nati durante il commento live della S2 su Twitter, da "sì ma bastava che Lorenzo concedesse a Francesco la mano di Giuliano" a "Francesco è così gay che lo sanno in tutta Firenze"; l'impagabile consulenza sui lubrificanti rinascimentali ([no, sul serio](https://i.imgur.com/sisga3y.png)) della mia adorata Triade; il _Trionfo di Bacco e Arianna_ , che in realtà Lorenzo scrisse nel 1490 ma io ho deciso che gli è venuto in mente una quindicina di anni prima; _Renaissance_ di Skin e Paolo Buonvino (che mi ha fornito titoli e citazioni) e l'intera OST della serie che ho ascoltato in loop mentre scrivevo.  
> \- Giuliano ha la faccia come il culo, l'ho già detto? No, perchè la sua faccia da culo è un elemento portante della trama. La trama non andrebbe avanti senza, basilarmente.  
> \- RATING E TAG VERRANNO AGGIORNATI CON IL PROGREDIRE DELLA STORIA. (Sì, al porno ci arriviamo. Siamo qui per questo.) (Quando dico che Francesco ci finirà letteralmente in mezzo intendo LETTERALMENTE in mezzo.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- la scena della 2x04 in cui Lorenzo propone a Giuliano di sposare Novella, a ben guardarla, sembrerebbe svolgersi dopo la fine della festa e non durante: ma siccome quando me ne sono accorta ormai ci avevo tipo basato l'intera fic noi fingeremo che la festa fosse ancora in corso, e che dopo quella scena siano tornati tutti a far baldoria /o/'' #ops  
> \- prompt: _You are a shiver, the gold and the silver_ (Editors, Bird of prey) (COWT #10, quarta settimana @ LDF)

_I am here, if you want this_  
_to revenge, to resolve, to be longed for_

"Sta andando tutto bene, non credi?"

Lorenzo gli si affianca con due bicchieri di vino nelle mani, il viso acceso dall'ultima danza appena concessa a Bianca e il sorriso dispiaciuto a cui nessuno riesce mai a resistere, e Giuliano decide di averlo evitato abbastanza e che in fondo potrebbe anche perdonarlo - per il vino, ovviamente, non per il sorriso. Ha sempre odiato che suo fratello si intromettesse nelle sue faccende, fin da quando pretendeva di consigliargli quali libri leggere e di che colore farsi cucire il farsetto, figurarsi ora che vorrebbe combinare anche le sue nozze; ma lo ha sempre amato molto più di quanto potrà mai riuscire a odiare i suoi difetti, ed è abbastanza intelligente da riconoscere una battaglia persa.

Per cui accetta il vino e ricambia il sorriso, e il sollievo sul volto di Lorenzo è una ricompensa migliore di qualunque vittoria. "Io mi sto annoiando, se vuoi saperlo" risponde comunque, facendo del suo meglio per salvare almeno la faccia. "Ma Bianca è felice, e questa è l'unica cosa che conta."

"Ero contrario a questa unione, ma mi sbagliavo" ammette Lorenzo, e il suo sguardo vaga per la sala, abbracciando con calore ogni cosa e ogni persona al suo interno - fino a fermarsi, nota Giuliano ad un tratto, su una in particolare. "Potrebbe essere l'inizio di qualcosa di nuovo. Per tutti noi."

Ne segue la direzione con una punta di curiosità, che muta in aperto interesse non appena si accorge di chi ne sia il destinatario. Lorenzo ha passato l'intero ricevimento a sorvegliare discretamente gli invitati come il perfetto padrone di casa che è, accertandosi che tutto procedesse nel migliore dei modi; ma adesso c'è qualcosa di diverso nei suoi occhi, uno scintillio che parla di più che semplice cortesia, e che Giuliano è certo di aver già visto prima.

"Continui a guardarlo."

"Chi?"

"Francesco Pazzi."

Lorenzo si volta verso di lui ed esita per un istante, a metà tra la sorpresa e il divertimento, ma non lo smentisce. Solleva il proprio bicchiere per bagnarsi le labbra con un sorso di vino, invece, e poi torna a concentrare la sua attenzione verso uno degli angoli della stanza, dove Francesco rivolge sorrisi tirati al piccolo gruppo di ospiti a cui Guglielmo lo sta presentando. Nonostante le sue maniere non siano meno che impeccabili, ha l'aria di voler essere ovunque tranne che lì.

"Cosa devo fare con lui, Giuliano?" domanda, assorto.

Giuliano si concede un attimo di riflessione prima di rispondere. "Questo dipende da cosa vuoi ottenere."

"Voglio convincerlo a fidarsi di me. Voglio che si renda conto che avvicinarci porterebbe benefici ad entrambi, e che ne porterebbe a Firenze." Lorenzo sospira appena, inseguendo con la mente chissà quali grandiosi disegni. Che Bianca sposasse un Pazzi non era previsto, ma una pace duratura tra le loro famiglie in nome del bene superiore rientra nei suoi progetti da tempo, e Giuliano lo sa. "Sento che c'è ancora speranza per lui. Ma non riesco a farglielo capire."

"Eppure un tempo lo conoscevi bene."

"Lo conoscevi anche tu" ribatte Lorenzo, e Giuliano si domanda se in fondo sia davvero così.

Quello che conosceva - quello che conoscevano entrambi, prima che suo zio decidesse di crescerlo nell'odio per tutto ciò che portava il loro nome - non era che un bambino, un compagno di giochi che gli piaceva perchè era più simile a lui di quanto non lo fosse qualunque altro, ma che aveva l'imperdonabile difetto di pretendere per sé l'attenzione di Lorenzo e di riuscire a guadagnarsela più spesso di quanto Giuliano fosse disposto a tollerare; e quello che ha visto crescere da lontano, scambiandosi con lui occhiate torve da un lato all'altro della strada più per abitudine che per vera convinzione, non è che un ricordo sbiadito dal tempo.

Quello che ha ritrovato uomo, col quale si è conteso una donna di cui non importava davvero a nessuno dei due, che ha insultato suo padre e che lo ha lasciato sanguinante a terra dopo averlo fatto colpire alle spalle, è l'unico del quale ha un'immagine chiara - e mentirebbe, se dicesse che quell'immagine non gli fa venir voglia di mettergli le mani addosso. Ma è anche lo stesso che ha sfidato Jacopo di fronte ai Priori ribaltando la sorte in loro favore, lo stesso che a detta di Bianca ama suo fratello più di ogni altra cosa e di cui Lorenzo desidera a ogni costo la fiducia, e nonostante le abitudini siano dure a morire Giuliano non crede di poterlo davvero odiare: sarebbe troppo facile e poco onesto, e non gli darebbe alcuna soddisfazione. Hanno giocato allo stesso gioco per anni, tutti e tre, e non ne hanno ricavato che lividi e rancore.

Forse non conoscono davvero Francesco. Forse, d'altro canto, varrebbe la pena di provare a conoscerlo.

"E' un peccato non avere un'altra sorella da fargli sposare" mormora Lorenzo, quasi stesse pensando a voce alta. "Avrebbe potuto rafforzare la nostra alleanza."

Giuliano fa del suo meglio per inghiottire il vino che sta bevendo senza farselo andare di traverso. "Un altro Pazzi che si unisce ai Medici? Anch'io vorrei che Jacopo morisse di crepacuore prima del tempo, ma ci sono modi più semplici." Lorenzo inghiotte a sua volta con un sussulto, e il suo tentativo poco convinto di zittirlo si perde nell'eco della sua risata. E' una cosa della quale Giuliano è sempre andato particolarmente fiero, quella di riuscire a farlo ridere come non riesce a nessun altro. "Anche se ammetto che questo ha un certo fascino. Rubare al vecchio entrambi gli eredi sarebbe stato un bel colpo per noi."

Lorenzo lo squadra da capo a piedi, con l'aria sorniona di chi ha appena avuto un'ottima idea. "Magari Francesco si accontenterebbe di te."

Giuliano resta interdetto per un istante - solo un istante, beninteso, perchè il giorno in cui una battuta di suo fratello riuscirà a coglierlo alla sprovvista è ancora lontano dall'arrivare. "Perchè stasera vuoi farmi sposare qualcuno a tutti i costi?" ribatte, impassibile, e Lorenzo scuote la testa e ride di nuovo.

Anche Francesco sta ridendo per qualcosa che Guglielmo ha appena detto, e per un attimo sembra più rilassato, più giovane, più bello perfino. E' solo un attimo, ma è abbastanza perchè Giuliano riesca a scorgere quella parte di lui nella quale Lorenzo ripone le sue speranze: la parte che Jacopo non è riuscito a corrompere, il riflesso di quello che sarebbe diventato se gli fosse rimasto lontano.

E' solo un attimo, ma sotto la luce calda delle torce quel riflesso brilla come l'oro che adorna le sue vesti, tanto che gli è impossibile distogliere lo sguardo.

L'idea gli viene d'improvviso, mentre l'eco delle parole di Lorenzo gli rimbomba ancora pigramente in testa, e se la prima reazione è quella di riderne a sua volta la seconda è un brivido di curiosità che gli serpeggia addosso, cogliendolo di sorpresa. La considera per qualche istante, chiedendosi quanto sarebbe sconveniente e quanto li metterebbe a rischio - e quanto, per contro, potrebbe funzionare. Ad ogni rischio corrisponde un guadagno, dopotutto, e Giuliano è pur sempre un Medici: guadagnare è una cosa che gli riesce assai bene, se gli si fornisce il giusto incentivo.

Il rossore sul viso bellissimo di Simonetta, il guizzo che ha visto brillare dietro la freddezza apparente dei suoi occhi, sono stati abbastanza per fargli decidere di rischiare: è una scommessa che non è certo di vincere, non ancora, ma è disposto ad attendere il tempo che servirà. L'attesa, però, lo rende ogni giorno più inquieto - un'inquietudine che da molto ormai non gli è più familiare, e a cui non si è mai davvero abituato. Ha bisogno di qualcosa che gli permetta di scacciarla almeno per un po'.

Francesco si volta nella loro direzione e il suo sguardo incrocia distrattamente quello di Giuliano solo per sfuggirgli di nuovo subito dopo - e Giuliano smette di pensare e, semplicemente, segue l'istinto.

"Sai cosa ti dico?" mormora piano, gli occhi ancora fissi su Francesco.

"Cosa?"

"Chiediamoglielo."

Lorenzo, che Dio lo benedica, impiega qualche secondo a riprendere le fila del discorso e a comprendere che cosa, esattamente, si suppone debbano chiedergli - e quando lo comprende i suoi occhi si spalancano in modo talmente ridicolo che Giuliano fatica a restare serio. "Come hai detto, scusa?"

Un sorriso sottile e compiaciuto gli distende lentamente le labbra. Uno dei servitori si avvicina in quel momento, allungando verso di loro il proprio vassoio, e Giuliano è lesto ad afferrare un terzo bicchiere. "Non mi intendo di diplomazia" comincia, con voce neutra, e poi si china verso Lorenzo e aggiunge in un sussurro, "ma conosco una sola cosa che non fallisce mai nell'avvicinare le persone."

" _Giuliano_."

Potrebbe essere colpa del vino, ma più ci pensa e più l'idea gli sembra sensata - sconveniente, certo, e più rischiosa di quanto la prudenza suggerirebbe, ma sensata. Lorenzo vuole avvicinarsi a Francesco, e per farlo ha bisogno di un terreno neutrale; un terreno che sia familiare ad entrambi, e sa per certo che questo è il caso. E Giuliano - ecco, a Giuliano il pensiero di potergli mettere _davvero_ le mani addosso, in un modo che non implichi necessariamente doverlo uccidere alla fine, non dispiace poi così tanto.

Se non si possono cambiare i giocatori, decide, allora non resta che cambiare il gioco.

"Te l'ho detto che mi sto annoiando. Lasciami divertire un po'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- stando ai flashback, come sappiamo, era Lorenzo ad essere amico di Francesco quando erano bambini. Stando al mio headcanon 1) non esiste al mondo che Giuliano non seguisse Lorenzo ovunque fin da allora e non si accollasse come ogni fratello minore che si rispetti per giocare con lui e qualsivoglia amico avesse, 2) ERANO TUTTI E TRE AMICI PERCHE' SI' NON MI INTERESSA COSA DICONO I FLASHBACK, e quindi partirò da questo assunto <3 *disegna cuori attorno al bb!OT3*  
> \- jsyk questa parte NON DOVEVA ESISTERE, perché il grosso della storia è tutto dal punto di vista di Francesco e la cosa doveva iniziare in medias res con lui che viene abbordato durante la festa. Eccetto che a un certo punto ho avuto quest'immagine meravigliosa di Lorenzo e Giuliano che lo puntavano e di questo dialogo surreale in cui Lorenzo diceva pirlate e Giuliano gli dava corda, e quindi niente, mi serviva per forza un punto di vista diverso. Non ho nessun potere sulle mie fanfic, parte ennesima di ennemila ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> \- sapete quando Giuliano dice che sarebbe stato un bel colpo rubare entrambi gli eredi a Jacopo? Ecco, la Eli ha scritto una cosa fighissima in cui questo effettivamente accade, perchè Francesco sposa Lorenzo e tutto è meraviglioso (no, okay, tutto è - parecchio complicato, ma comunque meraviglioso). [Leggetela](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf13-main/comment-page-7/#comment-4198) su LDF se siete registrati oppure attendete la versione rifinita che arriverà presto (speriamo!) su AO3 /o/


End file.
